Quand le passé ressurgit
by Zangyaku-sama
Summary: Par le passé, des choses horribles se sont produites et seuls les plus vieux s'en souviennent ... Mais ces actes appartiennent-ils seulement au passé? Et si tout recommençait? YuuWolf Fiction en cours de REECRITURE
1. Note très importante!

_**Titre : **_**Quand le passé ressurgit**

_**Manga : **_**Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Auteur(e) : **_**Zangyaku-sama**

_**Rating: **_**M pour les LEMONS et autres choses bien sympathiques pour notre chère tête blonde**

_**Couple: **_**yuuriXwolfram en principal**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Est-ce que Conrad s'est suicidé en apprenant que Yuuri était fiancé à son petit frère ? Est-ce que Gunther va enfin reconnaître que Wolfram est mieux que Yuuri ? Est-ce que Gwendal a dévoilé au monde entier (enfin à Shinmakoku) que Wolfram est le plus mignon des petits frères ? Yuuri et Wolfram se sont déjà vraiment embrassés ?… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto… Dommage (soupir).**

* * *

**NOTE**

* * *

Comme dit précédemment, j'avais mis cette fiction en pause.

Pour de multiples raisons comme celle de mon entrée en LLCE de japonais mais aussi le fait que je me concentrais exclusivement sur mes fictions originales.

Seulement, j'ai passé ce cap et je me sens à nouveau capable de pouvoir publier sur cette histoire. Seulement, je vais recommencer depuis le début.

**Cette fiction sera donc remasterisée, renouvelée, avec de nouvelles choses et surtout une écriture changée.**

J'espère pouvoir commencer à le faire très prochainement mais je vous assure que vous n'aurez plus à attendre des lustres pour lire les chapitres. Surtout que, si je retrouve la trame, tout cela ira beaucoup plus vite.

En espérant que cela vous intéresse! Si oui, laissez un petit mot!

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et à tout bientôt!

Note Personnelle à Ojo-sama (si tu viens ici pour voir ça!) : Alors, tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review sur mon autre histoire! C'est un peu de cela qui m'a donné envie de recommencer à écrire plus sérieusement, surtout que pour le moment, j'ai assez de temps libre entre mes cours! Par contre, je n'ai pas pu voir ton adresse mail, donc si tu veux toujours que l'on se parle, il va falloir que tu trouves le moyen de me contacter :D Fb (sous le nom de Lauryan Lili V.) par exemple ou bien mon adresse mail (que tout le monde peut utiliser s'il y a des questions relatives à cette histoire ou à l'avancement des autres : Villeminlauriane ! N'hésite surtout pas!

_**Zangyaku**_


	2. Prologue

**Titre : Quand le passé ressurgit  
Manga : Kyou Kara Maoh  
Auteur(e) : Zangyaku-sama  
Rating: M pour les LEMONS  
Couple: yuuriXwolfram en principal  
Disclaimer: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto. **

* * *

Prologue ou Promesse

* * *

Un ciel teinté de rouge, un soleil brûlant, déclinant vers l'horizon. Voilà le paysage qui se dessinait derrière le grand château de Kambria. Petite ville nichée au cœur des massifs de Shinmakoku, Kambria était le fief de plusieurs Mazoku déchûs, exilés par leurs pairs. Des Parias. C'était aussi à cet endroit que plusieurs hommes venaient de commetre l'irréparable. Enlever un enfant, c'était une chose condamnable et qui était passible de la peine de mort avant l'arrivée au trône de la belle et douce Cecilia, 26ème Maoh des Terres de Shinmakoku. Mais enlever l'enfant cadet de cette dernière, le jeune Wolfram von Bielefeld était un crime encore plus odieux. Un acte de vandalisme, un acte précurseur de fortes représailles. Par ce geste, la paix régnant jusque là pourrait en être sérieusement ébranlée. Pourtant, les hommes coupables de cette trahison, n'en avaient cure. Pour eux, le jeune garçon de quatre ans était ni plus ni moins qu'une monnaie d'échange. La paix à Shinmakoku? Ils en avaient assez! Las de la bonne entente instaurée par Cecilia entre Humains et Mazoku. Las des sourires hypocrites, des couples mixtes se formant.

Tout cela, eux, cela les dégoûtait! Un Humain ne devrait pas s'approcher d'un Mazoku et encore moins avoir le droit d'enfanter!

Alors ils n'avaient trouvé qu'une seule solution pour se faire entendre, eux, les parias, les traîtres. Et quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à la famille du Maoh, Grand Roi (ou Reine), ayant la main-basse sur toutes les lois?

Et puis, étaient-ils réellement les seuls à vouloir retrouver cette séparation entre vermine du peuple humain et grands seigneurs de la noblesse? De cela, ils n'en étaient pas sûrs. Il devait forcément y avoir d'autres personnes dans le monde qui aimeraient revenir aux temps jadis.

Ils oeuvraient pour le bien commun! Et puis, ils ne lui feraient pas de mal à ce gosse braillard! Ce gosse de Mazoku pures souches, né de l'union d'une von Spitzberg et d'un von Bielefeld, eux-même descendants du premier Maoh tout puissant, le Shinou, le Grand-Tout, précurseur des premiers vrais Mazoku. Une perle! Une perle en or, valant tous les sacrifices de la part de la famille royale...

A suivre...

_Note : Voilà! J'espère que ce nouveau prologue vous aura plu! Laissez un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à aller plus vite!_


End file.
